Ikana
Ikana, also known as Ikana Castle or the Ikana Castle Ruins, is the ancient ruined capital of the Kingdom of Ikana and home of the namesake Ikana Castle. It is located roughly 30 miles southeast of Nal Ordona. It was destroyed circa 2993 BG during the Ikanian Civil War. History The Ikanians are one of the most ancient peoples of Hyrule, having migrated into Hyrule from the south, much like their Blin neighbors, long before the tribes of Akkala left Arcadia. They migrated north through the Ison Valley into the Ikana Canyons, and established their capital, Ikana, there. Ikana would forge one of the largest empires in the history of Hyrule, stretching from the province of Zonai in Faron Woods to Malcove Lake to the Sea of Storms. While a natural desert, the canyons were brought life by the Ikana and Ison Rivers. Ikana prospered for centuries, remaining distant from the conflicts of the peoples to the north, until 2997 BG, when King Igos du Ikana aligned with the Akkalan King Rhoaban Gustaf I to stop the Darknut Legion's Crusade against the Wind Tribe. Igos' reign would be fraught with troubles in the following five years. The mysterious Garo of the south sent agents into his kingdom to spy and destabilize his rule. His favored servant, Captain Keeta, began to view Igos as not serving the peoples will. His own daughter, the Princess Gomess, whom was a famed architect, began her grand cathedral to the Goddesses, the Stone Tower Temple. Secretly, she coveted her fathers throne and command over the forces of nature. In 2992 BG, a masked stranger appeared in the capital, whispering of betrayal and doubt. Igos dismissed the ominous stranger, but soon turned to their counsel, even as they undermined his rule, bringing together the rebellious Keeta and the Master of the Garo Ninjas, as well as tempting Gomess with mastery over nature. Fearing for his Kingdom, Igos heeded the strangers demands and rejected the Goddesses and ushered in an era of idolatry, the Ikanians elevating themselves above the lessons of the Triforce and Book of Mudora. Igos became more paranoid, and, to lure out the rebel Keeta, ordered his chariots to run down civilians going about their daily lives. Keeta and his Garo allies declared open rebellion, and Gomess attempted to seize the throne with an army of charmed creatures. After three days of Civil War, Ikana was utterly destroyed, leaving behind only ruins and corpses, and the land itself rendered an ashen waste. Deep in the Ikana Canyons, the fabric between Hyrule and Termina wears thin, and reports of ghostly armies and cities appearing and disappearing before one's very eyes trickle in from the few souls brave enough to explore old Ikana. The Cult of Agahnim considers Ikana sacred due being the first recorded place Majora manifested its will into the world, and enact shrines to the dark god amid the haunted ruins. Before its fall, Ikana was one of the oldest and greatest cities in Hyrule, dominated by its ziggurat-like Castle and multicolored walls and buildings. While dry, the land was transformed into farmland by water from the Ikana River. The Kingdom was famous for the iconic blue steel weapons used by its armies. Even they were not spared the curse, their blue steel rendered poisonous to the touch and favored by Ordonian Rangers to reforge into crossbow tips. Category:Kingdom of Ikana Category:Settlements Category:Capitals Category:Ruins